Sick
by monkkeyslut
Summary: She doesn't need him but it's always nice to know he's there. Sick!Artemis/Wally


Wally and Artemis are around 17 here. There are _definately_ going to be more one-shots with these two!

* * *

"I'm sick," Artemis moans, burrowing farther under the blankets, pulling the green fabric over her head. "Leave me here to _die, _Wally."

The speedster says nothing. She feels her bed sink down and she peeks out from her blanket. "Did Oliver seriously let you in here?"

"He seriously did," Wally says, holding out a steaming bowl. Sniffling, Artemis sits up cautiously, pulling her blankets around her shoulders. Wally scoots closer so their sitting across from each other, and hands her the bowl.

She glances down at the soup, her eyebrows drawing together. "What is this?"

"Tomato rice soup," he murmurs, watching her. Her blonde hair is tied into a quick and messy bun on top of her head. She looks pale, and her nose is red. "My mom makes it for me when I'm sick."

She nods slowly, her eyes meeting his. "Why are you doing this?" She sniffs at the soup, then shrugs, shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" He suppresses a smirk when her cheeks darken. "Besides, I don't get sick."

She glares at him, swallowing the soup. "You don't get sick? What the he-"

She tenses, her mouth clamps shut, and she shoves the soup back into Wally's hand, spilling the liquid on her comforter. Her legs move fast, propelling her off the bed and towards her bathroom. Knees meet linoleum, and her face hovers over the toilet. She wretches violently, her chest heaving with each breath.

Wally is there, holding back the hair that had fallen out of her bun, whispering to her. She grunts when she finishes, keeping her face over the toilet just in case. When she feels nothing else, she grimaces. "That soup tasted better going do-"

She throws up again.

When she's finally finished, she waits a few minutes, hoping that she doesn't have to puke again. Satisfied that nothing else comes back up, she leans back against Wally. He wraps an arm around her midsection, ignoring the dampness of her shirt from the sweat. Her cheeks are red with fever, her eyelids drooping.

"Here," Wally whispers, pulling a hand towel from the doorknob. She takes it in a shaking hand, wiping her mouth and chin with the purple towel, then throws it in the corner of the room. "Thanks," she whispers, leaning heavily against him.

She's still for so long that he thinks she's fallen asleep, so he lifts her up slowly. Her head flops back against his shoulder. She coughs a few times, and Wally tenses, unsure if he should just stay in the bathroom if she has to puke again, but she's shivering, so he moves into the bedroom.

The soup is on her nightstand, but the green comforter is sticky with the spilled soup, so he puts her down quickly, throwing it off the bed and pulling the sheets up to cover her.

She mumbles and shivers, then turns over away from him.

Wally speeds from the room, poking his head into Oliver's office. The billionaire looks up from his paperwork, eyeing the redhead. "Everything going okay in there?"

Wally nods, "yeah, but she spilled the soup. You got anymore blankets?"

Oliver nods, standing up. "Right- right behind you- yeah, there, in that closet-" Wally spins around, opening the closet behind him. Blankets are stacked neatly on top of one another, and he pulls one out. Something behind him beeps, and Wally turns.

Oliver is checking his phone, eyes narrowing. "Shit."

"What is it?" Wally asks, moving towards him slowly. Oliver glances up, "Just a situation. D'you mind staying here and watching her? I don't know how long I'll be…"

Wally nods almost instantly, and then he's gone, back into the dark abyss that is his girlfriend's room. He realizes, after he thinks about it, that her room really is quite dark. Her blinds are always closed, and everything is a dark color. Greens, blacks, purples, blue. Nothing _pink._

He kind of likes the lack-of-pink.

"Are you jus' gonna stand there?" She slurs from the bed. Wally shakes his head and looks at Artemis. She's sitting up on her elbows, eyes half-shut. "I'm really freakin' cold."

Wally grins at her and moves forward, draping the blanket over her. She shivers, and then coughs. "Wally I'm so tired."

"I know," he whispers, sitting next to her. Flopping back against the pillows, she groans. "Fuckin' Superboy," she mutters, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Getting me sick; Robin's probably sick too."

Wally laughs lightly, ignoring the piercing glare her gets from Artemis. "Just go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better after."

"Liar," she murmurs, tugging his hand. "Lay down with me, 'kay?"

He flushes, cheeks turning bright red. "Let me just text my mom, okay? I need to tell her I won't be home for a while."

"Ya won't be home till tomorrow," she mumbles. "Stay with me tonight."

His cheeks darken again, and he nods. "O-okay."

His mom says yes _"Oh poor girl. You stay there and be a gentleman, got it?"_

She likes Artemis.

Placing his phone on her nightstand, he kicks off his shoes, worming under the blankets. Artemis moves back to give him room and he lies in the spot she just was. It's warm and the pillow smells like her.

She scoots closer, burying her face in his neck and exhaling. "You won't get sick?"

"Nah," he murmurs, kissing her forehead lightly. She sighs happily. "Good. I don't want to take care of you if you do."

He chuckles quietly, pulling her closer.


End file.
